Twin Dragons' Roar
by LightandDarkHeart
Summary: When the Fairy Tail gang takes on a request to recover some stolen relics, they had no idea what they'd be unleashing when Lucy found a lacrima pillar with people trapped inside. Dia and Phoebus are unsure how they got sealed away, all they know is that they need answers. Where are their parents? Who stole the Sun and Moon? Why have they been sealed away for 14 years? OCxOC, OCx?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there and thank you for clicking onto Cosmic Dragons: Twin Dragons' Roar! i love Fairy Tail and wanted to write a fanfic for it, so here we are.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters, that is Hiro Mashima. I also don't own the cover pic, sadly. Any OCs and this storyline are mine though. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Maaaan…About time we got off."

It was the middle of the night when a small boat rowed onto the beach of a tropical island. As soon as the hull hit the sand, a teen with unusually pink hair flopped out. He looked a little green around the gills as he fell face first onto the sand. Behind him, the rest of his companions looked on with glazed boredom. One in particular, a blond-haired girl, pressed a hand to her forehead.

"I swear, Natsu, one of these days we have to break you of your motion sickness issues…" Lucy Heartfilia sighed. Her pink-haired friend just moaned in response.

"Only Flamebrain could be comfortable lying face down in the sand like this," a black haired teen muttered.

"What did you say, Stripper?!" In a second, Natsu was up and in Gray's face.

"You heard me!" the ice wizard snapped.

"Gray, clothes…" a redhead, Erza, sighed with a roll of her eyes. Gray looked down and realized that, once again, he was in his boxers.

"Gah! Again?!"

"Shame on you!" a white-furred, female cat chastised. "Have some decency!"

"Aye!" a blue-furred cat agreed.

"Um, guys?" a young girl with navy blue haired interrupted. "Shouldn't we find somewhere to get out of the storm for the night?"

After spending a day cramped in that boat, the Fairy Tail wizards had sailed right into a storm. Raging winds, treacherous squalls, and pouring rain made an already uncomfortable trip downright insane. Everyone was drenched, shivering, and downright exhausted.

"Wendy's right." Erza nodded. "We won't be able to fulfill our request during a night like this. Let's go find a cave."

Luckily, the island was of the tropical variety, with a dense forest and plant life covering most of it. Most of the island was one big mountain as well, meaning there would be caves to hide too. The wizards rushed to the trees and found that it was much drier under the foliage.

As they walked Lucy thought back to earlier in the day, when Natsu had found a certain mission on the request board.

…

…

"_Hey guys, check this out!" A little more excited than usual, the Dragon Slayer rushed up with a paper in hand and Happy not far behind. Looking up from a magazine she had been reading, Lucy was startled to find a request barely an inch away from her nose._

"_I can't read something that close up, Natsu!"_

_ Grabbing the request, Lucy held it at a readable distance. Erza and Wendy, who had both been occupied with something, looked over the blonde's shoulder to see what the request said._

"'_Help requested immediately on Ilios Island. Recovery of precious village relics. Respond at once to the Fengari villagers. Reward: 10,000,000 Jewel. Help us please!'" Erza read._

"_Ilios Island?" Lucy blinked. "Please tell me this isn't Galuna Island all over again!"_

"_But recovery of precious relics?" Wendy grabbed the request and stared at it. "I wonder what was taken."_

_ Natsu offered up his signature, toothy grin. "Why don't we find out? Let's do it!"_

…

…

Of course, Natsu's eager bravado quickly vanished once he found out that Ilios Island was half a day's boat trip from the harbor in Haregeon.

_ I wonder what kind of relics was taken from the village here,_ Lucy mused as the group trudged through the thick vegetation. _To offer such a huge reward for this mission, they must be very important. Oh man, I hope this doesn't end up as crazy as Galuna…_

"Hey, look!" Lucy snapped out of it as Gray pointed ahead. Not far from where they stood was a hole in the side of the mountain. Lucy never realized that they had walked to the center of the island. Without a second thought, she rushed past Gray and into the dark crevice.

There was a tunnel just big enough for everyone to go single file, with smooth walls and patches of moss. At the end of the tunnel—it couldn't have been more than a yard long—was a cave big enough to fit all five wizards (and two Exceeds) comfortably. Using some sticks, moss, and a little Fire Dragon Slayer magic the gang had managed to get a warm fire going, which everyone sat comfortably around.

Just as Wendy and Lucy were starting to nod off, Natsu got it in his head to have a ghost story-telling session. Of course, everyone else was too tired to pay him any mind. The last thing Lucy was aware of before drifting off to sleep was Natsu pestering an exhausted Gray and a loud smack of someone hitting another person's head.

_ Good night, guys…_

…

…

When Lucy opened her eyes next, everyone else was still asleep.

Gray was sprawled over the top of a rock, looking like a crash victim while Wendy and Carla were curled up together next to him. Erza's head dropped to her chest as she leaned up against the tunnel entrance, her hand gripped around the hilt of one of her swords. As for Natsu and Happy, the pink-haired fire wizard had somehow managed to worm his way under Lucy's traveling blanket and was lightly snoring away next to her. Happy sat curled on top of his head, mumbling something about Carla and fish.

Lucy's first impression was to wake the pinkette and tell him to move, but she decided against it once she realized how nice it was having his warm body next to hers. Allowing herself a small smile, Lucy laid back down and prepared to fall back asleep.

_ Roar…_

Jerking up, brown eyes wide with fright, Lucy looked around in a panic. Had she just heard something roar? It was faint, but she could have sworn she's heard something.

"But…There's nothing here?" she mumbled quietly. Thinking it was just her imagination, Lucy slipped back down. Natsu and Happy were still beside her. She _must_ have just imagined it.

_ Roaaaaar…_

There it was again! This time there was no doubt. The noise sounded faint, but it was painfully clear. The roar echoed around the cavern and Lucy had no idea where it was coming from.

Against her better judgment, the Celestial mage slipped out from under her blanket and tiptoed around her team mates. Lucy's first act was to sneak around Erza and put her ear to the tunnel. However, it didn't seem like the noise was coming from outside.

_ There must be another cave connected to this one_, she decided.

Lucy then began methodically tapping the walls of the ave, listening for any hollow echoes behind them. She knew what she was doing; she'd read enough tips for this kind of thing in those mystery books she had borrowed from Levy.

She was in the middle of listening to a specific wall and failed to notice that Natsu, who had subconsciously noticed there was a cold spot where Lucy had been, was waking up.

"Lucy…?" His groggy voice startled the blonde, who whirled around with a squeak. As she did so, her foot knocked against a loose stone sticking out of the wall. Before either person could react, the wall behind Lucy slid away and she tumbled down a steep tunnel.

"Ahh!"

"Lucy!"

When she finally came to a stop, battered and shaken, at the end of the tunnel, Lucy moaned and rubbed her forehead. Her sight was a little unfocused, but something caught her eyes.

"Lucy!" Natsu's voice echoed from above. "Are you alright?"

It took the Celestial wizard a moment to respond, she was too shocked at something in front of her.

"Natsu!" she called. "Better wake up everyone and come down here! There's something you guys should see!"

The cave was very large and spacious, covered in thick moss. It should have been dark, but light emitting from crystals growing in the walls gave everything a soft, blue-ish glow. And speaking of crystals…

Right in front of her was one particularly large crystal. And from the looks of it, there were people inside of it.

* * *

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading. Tell me what you think so far in the comment box, alright?**

**BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**yay! chapter 2 is offically up and running! so without further ado...the Disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: yeah, i wish but no...**

* * *

Lucy backed up as her heart skipped a beat. The sight before her was absolutely shocking. The Celestial mage couldn't make heads or tails about what this meant.

The crystal was huge and glowed with an eerie fluorescent blue glow. It looked like nothing she had ever seen on Earthland and gave the blonde a powerful sense of foreboding. Where did it come from? And who, _or what_, was that inside it?

"Lucy, are you al—what?!" Natsu and Happy came speeding down the tunnel, skidding to a stop next to Lucy once they saw the crystal. And with his sudden stop, everyone behind him ended up slamming into the Dragon Slayer's back. Knocked off balance, he fell face first onto the dusty ground with a grunt.

"What is that?" Erza asked, eyes fixed on the crystal. Wendy and Carla, who both managed to avoid the pile-up, approached it slowly. The young Sky Dragon Slayer carefully pressed a hand against the crystal's smooth, cool surface.

She could see the blurry shadows inside. Two human-shaped masses floated back-to-back inside what must have been a hollow cage of lacrima crystal. The crystal was a couple inches thick, so it was difficult to make sense of the beings inside. But judging from the shape of the shadows, one of the figures was female and the other male.

"Do you…Do you think they're alive in there?" the bluenette asked timidly. It reminded her of the Nirvana incident when she resurrected Jellal, giving the young girl a sudden sense of anxiety. Carla shrugged down next to her as she examined the crystal for herself.

Starting from the floor all the way to the cavern's ceiling, the crystal structure was about thirteen feet tall and ten feet wide approximately. The surface was smooth and looked as if someone had carved the entire thing as some sort of pillar with smaller crystals, flowing almost like water, at the base and the top. It radiated some sort of powerful aura, which fascinated the white furred Exceed.

"What could this thing be here for?" Gray asked, rapping his knuckles against the crystal. "It sure isn't ice, but it sounds pretty hollow to me…"

"Hollow, but not empty," Lucy pointed out. "Why would there be people inside that thing?"

"I don't know," Erza remarked, her face set in a stern frown. "But something isn't right here. You don't just find people sealed up in lacrima. Strange…"

At this point, Natsu had picked himself up and grumbled about his guild mates while he brushed the dirt off of his pants. Something shiny caught his eye near the pillar and the pinkette found a metal plaque of sorts, bolted into the ground and half-buried under moss. There was writing on it; slightly faded, but still legible.

_Solar flares and Lunar rays,_

_All things under heavenly light…_

…_Helios the Bright…Lumina the Ethereal…_

Helios? Lumina? Why did those names sound familiar? Natsu shrugged it off and continued reading.

_The Pride of the Dragons shall break the seal,_

_And the Sun and the Moon shall walk the earth once more._

…_..By Blood Moon's Light…_

_Cursed shall they be…in Timeless Sleep._

"Dragons?! Wendy!" Natsu lurched up with a yelp. "This thing has some connection to the dragons!"

"What?" the bluenette exclaimed.

"Maybe whoever's in there knows where they went! Maybe they know Igneel and Grandine!"

Gray looked back at the pillar and smirked. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's bust this thing open! Ice-make: Hammer!"

Lucy and Wendy jumped out of the way as the ice wizard came barreling towards them. However, as soon as his ice hit the crystal, it shattered into thousands of tiny, glittering pieces. Gray grit his teeth angrily as he tried it again, and again without success. Not a single scratch was made on the crystal's perfect surface.

"Aw, come on!"

"Gray, clothes…" Lucy sighed.

While Gray went in search of his missing clothes, Erza studied the plaque on the ground. Something wasn't right though…

"Natsu, you could read this?" The pinkette blinked confusedly at his team mate.

"Uh, yes?"

"How?" Erza pointed to the strip of metal. "Even I haven't ever seen this kind of writing before. How did _you _know what this said?"

Natsu tilted his head and looked at the plaque once more.

"What are you talking about? These are the same old letters everyone uses…"

"What? No its not." Lucy crouched in front of the plaque and stared at it curiously. Whatever this was, it certainly wasn't any language she was familiar with. Lucy had never seen markings like these before. Man, where was Levy when you needed her?

"What? That's crazy, Luce!" Natsu protested.

To him, the writing looked like normal writing. Reading that was as easy as reading any of the requests on the Request board back at the guild. Why couldn't Lucy and Erza read it?

"Um…I can read what it says." Wendy piped up. "I think it's some sort of language for dragons. Grandine used to write like this from time to time."

"It must be a clue to the dragons!" Happy exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. "That would explain why Natsu and Wendy can read it but we can't!"

"But why would there be dragon writing here?" Carla questioned. "Doesn't this all seem a tad suspicious to you, Tomcat?"

"But if both Natsu and Wendy can read it, do you think they can open this thing up?" All eyes turned to Lucy. "Come on. 'Pride of Dragons shall break the seal'? Sounds to me like its talking about the Dragon Slayers. Why don't you try using Dragon Slayer magic to break it open?"

The two said Slayers exchanged a questioning glance. Well, it made enough sense. And if the people in the crystal did know anything about the dragons, it would be a valuable clue. This could mean being one step closer to finding their dragons.

"I'm game. What about you, Wendy?" Natsu grinned as Wendy nodded determinedly. The two positioned themselves in front of the pillar and prepared to unleash their attacks on it.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Sky Dragon Roar!"

Both attacks slammed into the pillar with enough forced to shake the cavern. As the others worked on steadying themselves, Natsu and Wendy noticed that the pillar was rapidly soaking up their attacks and put all their effort into strengthening their spells. The crystal began to glow brighter and brighter as it absorbed more and more magical energy. The force of both attacks even caused all the surrounded crystals to vibrate, creating a hypnotic hum.

_ Hmmmmm…CRACK!_

A small, hairline fracture broke out on the crystal's surface. Within moments it spread, creating a spider web of cracks. It was working!

"Keep it up, guys!" Lucy cheered. This was seriously exciting!

As the cracks grew deeper and bigger, the glow coming from the pillar had reached near-blinding. The two Dragon Slayers cut off their attacks as a chunk of lacrima the size of Happy fell away from the bottom of the pillar. It was soon followed by another, and then another as bigger and bigger chunks fell away. The loose pieces of crystal turned to glittering dust as they hit the ground and some sort of strange mist poured out of the hollow space within.

Then out of nowhere, the cavern was filled with bursts of gold and silver-colored light, forcing the Fairy Tail Wizards to cover their eyes hastily.

_ It's warm,_ Wendy thought. _Warm and…cold?_

With one final crack, a crystalline shatter, the last of the pillar crumbled away and the light vanished, like an extinguished flame. Natsu was immediately aware of new and unfamiliar scents and slowly opened on eye.

The pillar was all but gone, with only a few traces of crystal clinging to the ceiling and the ground. The air still shimmered with leftover particles of lacrima and wisps of mist.

And lying on the ground, cushioned by a large patch of moss, were two figures. A young man and woman lay on the ground, looking as if they were resting peacefully. Wendy was the first to break out of her stupor and rush to their side.

When she reached the woman, Wendy was astounded. Tall, with a thin and slightly curved body, she was very pretty. Long, snow-white hair trailed around her as blonde-colored bangs hung over a sharply angled face. Underneath her left eye was a small blue tattoo. She was clothed in a simple white dress and wore wide silver bands around thin ankles and wrists. Her chest rose and fell steadily, but Wendy worried over a long slash running down her bare back.

"Guys, she's hurt. I'm going to use my magic to heal her." At that, Erza nodded.

"Good idea. It would be a good idea if she were healed when she wakes up…"

However, Erza was suspicious. This whole situation was questionable and the Requip mage had a funny feeling about it. It was odd to stumble upon a hidden cavern housing a mysterious lacrima structure, let alone finding that there were people sealed inside. And the fact that it could only be opened by Dragon Slayers, of which two were currently with them, didn't sit well in Erza's stomach. These people were sealed inside that pillar for a reason, she just hoped that it wouldn't come back to bite them later.

While Wendy tended to the young woman, Natsu, Happy, and Lucy checked over her male companion.

The two had to be related. With similar heights and lithe builds, along with the fact that their faces were nearly identical, Lucy wondered if these two were twins. This young man—they both looked nineteen or so—wore a ripped and tattered shirt and pants with an unusually pristine orange bandana tied around his neck. His hair was an inverted version of the girl's, with thick locks of corn-yellow tipped with white. His tanned skin was unmarred by neither tattoos nor scars in the patches that showed.

"Why do you think they're here?" Lucy asked as she checked the teen's pulse. It was a little slow, but perfectly steady. Natsu shrugged.

"Beats me. Hey!" The pink-haired fire wizard gripped the unconscious teen's shoulders and shook him none too gently. "Wake up! You've got some questions to answer, buddy!"

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

_ Oh for Mavis' sake…_Lucy sighed at the hopelessness of her partner. But when she was the blonde teen twitch, the Celestial wizard made a lunge for Natsu.

"He's waking up, you dummy!" she shouted. "Stop shaking him!"

When Natsu heard a groggy moan from the mysterious teen, he dropped him like a hot rock and backed away.

The teen's eyes blinked open slowly, revealing odd miss-matched irises of gold and silver. They stared, sleepily and confused, until landing on Lucy and Natsu. Rubbing his eyes, the teen sat up.

"Who…are you?" But before either Fairy Tail wizard could answer, the teen's eyes continued to roam around, taking in his surroundings and most likely trying to make sense of what was going on. When his gaze landed on Wendy and the mystery girl, those eyes cleared immediately and widened fearfully. He lurched up to his feet, startling Natsu and Lucy.

"D-Dia!" The blonde stumbled weakly on his feet until falling down next to Wendy. He clutched frantically at the girl's limp hand in a panic. "Dia! Wake up! Come on, Sis, wake up!"

"C-Calm down please!" Wendy begged. "She's going to be okay!"

"Who are you people?! What happened to my sister?! Why are you…?" The excitement seemed too much for the teen, and his eyes dulled as he slumped forward. If it hadn't of been for Wendy, his head would have smacked against the hard ground. Cradling it in her lap, the bluenette cast a worried look towards her guild mates.

"Well, that was helpful…" Gray remarked dryly. "At least we know the girl's name is Dia…"

"Not much to go on though…" Lucy sighed.

"Nya…"

Wendy nearly jumped out of her skin as she spied something moving around in the sleeping girl's dress. A tail suddenly poked out of the skirt and Happy rushed over, yanking it with all his might. There was a startled hiss and a bundle of red fell out, launching itself at Happy as the two tussled in the dirt. After a moment of stunned inaction, Carla stepped in and broke up the fight.

"You creep! That hurt!" A red-furred cat shouted at Happy as she clutched her tail to her body. Her fur was apple-red, with white around her lime-green eyes, paws, and the tip of her tail. A white ribbon was tied around her neck and a small, silver bell jangled from it.

"Another Exceed?" Erza exclaimed. Said Exceed looked at the Requip mage curiously, ears twitching.

"Exceed?" she repeated. "What is that? I'm a cat; my name's Aglaia. Who are you people?"

"Im Erza Scarlet, a wizard from the Fairy Tail guild." The redhead introduced. "These are my guild mates: Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Wendy Marvel, and Happy and Carla."

"You're wizards?!" Aglaia beamed. "So are…Oh! Dia! Phoebus! Where are you?!"

Looking around frantically, the red Exceed saw the pair of teens lying on the ground and rushed over with a panicked meow.

"Dia! Phoebus! What happened?" she shouted.

"You know these two then?" Carla questioned, standing next to Aglaia. The red cat nodded emphatically.

"Uh-huh! They're my friends: Diana and Phoebus Solaris. They're—Ah!"

Aglaia was cut off as the ground began to shake. Crystals hanging from the ceiling clattered noisily as some began to fall down over their heads.

"The cave's collapsing!"

* * *

**so, what do you think? and can you guess what kind of wizards Dia and Phoebus are?**

***mariposablossom: thanks so much! hopefully, i'll be able to keep the canon characters correct and i hope people will like the OCs. and that's great that your character got accepted! although, Rhias won't be showing up for a while, and she won't be what you might expect. ;)**

***animegal999: yep, Fairy Tail! it's a great anime, ain't it?**

**read and review and tell me what you think please! bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry this took so long! i don't have much to say, but i hope you enjoy this chapter! here we introduce another main OC, and Fengari village comes on the scene.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. But the OCs, do belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Hero and Fengari Village

The wizards and Exceeds stumbled as the cavern shook.

"W-What's going on?!" Lucy shouted.

"The pillar!" Gray shouted. "It must have been holding the place up. Without it, it's all coming down! We've got to split!"

No sooner had the words been spoken, a large part of the ceiling came crashing down next to the ice wizard. Wendy shouted as she scooped up Carla and Aglaia. She knew that any second now, they could be trapped inside the mountain.

"We need to get out of here!" Erza shouted, bending down to throw the white-haired girl's arm over her shoulder. "Someone grab the other one and go!"

Together, Natsu and Lucy got the blonde up as everyone one rushed up the tunnel. Rocks fell left and right as everyone tried to stay together, despite the dead weights some carried. The cramped space made it impossible to move easily or quickly through it. Wendy nearly fell twice, but luckily Gray was there to catch her and keep pushing forward.

As the last wizard made their way out the tunnel collapsed, releasing a spray of pebbles and dust. The Fairies wheezed and coughed until the dust settled.

"That was a close one!" Lucy panted. "Oh, come on!"

At her outraged exclamation, everyone turned and let out shouts of their own. That cavern wasn't the only thing that had gone to pieces. The opening of the cave's entrance, their only exit, had closed up during the shake up. Setting the white-haired girl down, Erza marched up to the blockage, her expression cold and furious.

Summoning one of her toughest swords, the redhead began attacking the rocks that blocked her way, hacking and slashing mercilessly. Sparks flew as steel met stone and the noise following made an awful racket.

"Uh…I don't think that's going to get us anywhere Erza…" Lucy said sheepishly. Instead, she reached for her Gate Keys and pulled one off her ring. "Let me try something. Open, Gate of the Maiden: Virgo!"

"You called, Princess?" As Lucy instructed her Celestial Spirit to dig an escape tunnel, the red-furred Exceed Aglaia looked around.

"Ohhh, Dia and Phoebus aren't going to be happy about this, no sir…" she remarked sadly. "When they wake up, they're gonna be mad."

"Why do you say that?" Carla asked curiously. The green-eyed cat looked around and sighed.

"This is their home." Aglaia explained. "They live here with Helios and Lumina, in the mountain. They're not going to be happy when they find out their home is ruined; especially Dia."

"They live in this mountain?" Wendy asked incredulously. "Why would they do that? There isn't anything here."

The red-furred feline hopped out of Wendy's arms and walked over to sleeping Dia. Aglaia shook her head as she climbed up into the girl's lap.

"Because this is where Helios and Lumina live." She said simply. "But hey, you guys are guild wizards, right? What're you doing here anyways?"

"We're here for a request." Natsu answered. "Some village called about some stolen stuff. What was it again…? Ferngill? Fenwick..."

"It was 'Fengari Village', you hot-headed moron." Gray deadpanned.

"I was about to say that, Ice Princess!" Natsu shouted.

As the ice and fire mages argued back and forth, Aglaia turned to Happy and Carla. Her tail twitched as the red Exceed bounced up and down.

"I know where that is!" she exclaimed. "If we get out of here, take us with you. The villagers know us, so they'll help Dia and Phoebus."

"Aye!" Happy cried.

"Come on you guys!" Lucy called. "Virgo's dug us a way out. Let's get out of here."

With an excited shout, a pair of white wings appeared on Aglaia's back. She flew past Lucy and down the tunnel, bell jingling merrily.

"No need to tell me twice!" Natsu shouted as he jumped down the hole. The others followed suit, but with more care to accommodate the two unconscious twins. With two bodies as limp as wet noodles, it took a bit of skillful maneuvering to work their way out without any more injuries. Mavis forbid that they make the twins' injuries worse by knocking them against the walls and giving them concussions.

Popping out of the other side, Natsu breathed in and let out an exuberant shout.

"Man, daylight never felt so good!"

"But we haven't been trapped in there for all that long, Natsu." Happy pointed out as he looked over his partner's shoulder. Next to him, Aglaia and Carla looked around.

"So where is this village?" the white-furred feline asked. Aglaia pointed off to the left.

"That way, Miss Carly!"

"My name is _Carla_!"

"That's what I said…"

Erza followed through in the direction Aglaia pointed and noticed the path was covered by thick foliage in the form of bushes and vine-covered trees. Some of it would have to be cleared before anyone could even think about walking into that mess. After a few seconds of debate, the scarlet-haired Requip mage summoned a sturdy, wide-bladed sword in each hand. She was about to start hacking her way through when the ground began to shake again.

"An earthquake?!" Lucy wailed, hands flying up over her head.

"What's with…!?" Erza was cut off suddenly when something large and heavy whizzed past her head. Natsu and Gray leapt out of the way as a boulder the size of Master Makarov smashed into the cave wall behind them. Another set of boulders came shooting out of the ground as everyone ducked for cover. In seconds, a steady hail of rock began raining down on the wizards, who were trying their best not to get flattened. Not an easy task, mind you, when boulders the size of barrels were being flung at you.

"What the heck?!" Natsu shouted as he kicked a ball-sized stone away from him. He didn't notice that the boulder bounced off Phoebus' stomach, causing the unconscious teen to moan. "Who's throwing rocks at us?"

"Who's there?" a new voice shouted. "Identify yourselves or I'm going to burry you alive!"

"We're wizards from the Fairy Tail guild!" Erza replied heatedly. "You show yourself or _we _will be forced to take action!"

"Fairy Tail?" There was lots of rustling from within the bushes and the rocks stopped flying immediately. A person emerged from the vegetation, muttering.

"About time you guild wizards showed up. What the hell took you so long?"

Their assailant was actually a girl their age, 18, with deeply tanned skin and a wild mane of chestnut brown hair, swept up into a messy ponytail. Spiky bangs framed a face dominated by a pair of sharp, blazing eyes the color of leaves. The girl was about average height with curvy hips and an otherwise trim body. She had the look of someone who spent most of their days outdoors.

She wore a black vest that stopped at the middle of her ribcage, a green scarf tied in a floppy bow hanging from the collar. Her pants were the same shade of emerald green, made of billowing fabric that were gathered in around her ankles and held in place by a pair of wide, gold bands. There was a wide gold belt sitting low on her hips, with orange gems set in it and orange silk bands on her arms, one on her upper arm and the other on her opposite wrist. An emerald earring dangled from her left earlobe and the girl was barefoot.

"Well, can you prove to me that you come from Fairy Tail?" the girl asked, glaring pointedly at the wizards. Erza was the first one up on her feet.

The redhead stood her ground against the fierce brunette and showed her the blue guild mark on her arm. This seemed to agree with the girl, who relaxed slightly and nodded curtly.

"Good. I'd hate to have to waste my time digging trespassers out of the rocks. But really, what took you so…What the hell?!" The girl's eyes widened as she looked over Erza's shoulder, her gaze falling on the unconscious twins. She shoved past the Requip mage and ran pell-mell, kicking up dust as she slid across the ground.

"The Moon Empress…and the Shinning Sun…" The girl's eyes were as wide as plates as she stared at the twins in shock. "They've been freed…Who released the Solaris twins? Answer me now!"

"M-Me and N-Natsu did…" Wendy stammered. The blue-haired girl let out a squeak as the girl's green eyes fixed on her brown ones. "Is everything alright…?"

The girl, looking back and forth between Wendy and Natsu, muttered something under her breath before composing herself.

"Wait until everyone sees this..." She chuckled. Clearing her throat, the girl stood up and brushed the dust off of her pants.

"Please, follow me to the village. Our elders will be able to explain everything to you, including your mission. We will also take care of any injuries you or the Solaris twins may have sustained. This way, quickly." She turned around and made to walk back into the brush before stopping. "My name's Hero, by the way. Hero Lykos."

"Hero?" Natsu repeated with a snort. "What kind of name is that?"

"You got a problem, Pinkie?" Hero growled. "I suppose you have a better one, don't you?"

Natsu was about to snap back at her, but stopped when Lucy elbowed him sharply in the ribs. The blonde Celestial mage smiled apologetically.

"Don't mind Natsu," she said hurriedly. "I'm Lucy. That's Erza, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Aglaia." Hero simply grunted as Lucy pointed out everyone. When she got to Aglaia, she smiled slightly.

"It's good to see you again, Aglaia. I don't suppose you recognize me, do you?" The red-furred Exceed blinked owlishly at the brunette before letting out an excited shout.

"Hero!" Aglaia flew up to Hero and stared at her in wonder. "Y-You're so _big_! What happened?"

Hero scratched the feline behind one of her ears. "I guess you didn't know, but you and the twins have been asleep for a long time, Aglaia. Just you wait until you see the village. Everyone will be so happy to see you three."

Picking up the cat and setting her on her shoulder, Hero marched off into the brush without a second glance to the Fairy Tail wizards. Natsu snorted angrily as he slung one of Phoebus' arms over his shoulder.

"Could have at least gave us a hand with these two." He muttered. Lucy shrugged as she took the other arm and the two hefted the blond up.

"Maybe she's just having an off-day or something?"

"That does not excuse her from being rude." Carla said crossly. Beside her, Happy nodded.

"That is none of our concern right now." Erza pulled Dia's limp body onto her back and straightened. "Let's follow her."

As the group went to catch up with the hot-tempered brunette, Wendy cast a final glance back at the mountain. The young bluenette's brow furrowed. Something had been bugging her ever since Natsu had found the plaque.

_ I'm sure I've heard the names Helios and Lumina before_, she thought. _But where?_

"Wendy, come on!" Carla called. The Sky Dragon Slayer shook herself and turned back.

"Coming!"

…

"So, Hero, are you supposed to be some sort of wizard?" Gray shrugged as the brunette looked back at him. "You were the one throwing rocks at us, weren't you?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." Hero said proudly. "I come from a long line of Earth wizards. There aren't many magic-users in our village, so I'm one of the few wizards among our fighters…Where did your shirt go?" Hero stared at the Ice-make wizard like he had another arm growing out of his chest. Gray cursed vehemently, and the brunette glanced over at Erza. "I take it that's normal?"

The redhead nodded. "You get used to it. Hero, may I ask you something?"

"Eh, why not? Shoot."

Erza's eyes glanced back at the white-haired girl on her back. "You said that these two, Dia and Phoebus, had been sleeping for a long time. How long, exactly?"

Hero kept her eyes forward, trained on the sandy path ahead of her. Her hair bounced with each step and the sun shining through the trees cast a shadow over her face, obscuring her eyes.

"A long time. It's gotta be at least…" Hero tilted her head and cracked a grin. "Oh! Here we are, Fairies. Welcome to Fengari Village."

Just up ahead was the entrance to a rather large village. Wooden poles with strong vines woven loosely between them were fashioned into a fence. The gateway was crafted from carved wood, as was its intricately detailed doors. As Hero led the Fairy Tail wizards through the entryway, they marveled at the village.

It was enormous, nearly the size of Magnolia and filed with cabins and huts of all shapes and sizes. Long, log cabins were painted and decorated with bright textiles hung from their windows and over doorways. Grass huts dotted the wide main street as people walked to and fro. Borders of small stones formed the outer edges of dirt roads that all seemed to lead to the center of the village where there was a circle of benches around a tall palm tree. This was where Hero led the group of wizards, attracting the attention of the villagers.

Most of the islanders were like Hero, athletic and brimming with energy. Everyone from the children to the elderly had healthy-looking skin, ranging from lightly tanned to as dark as coffee beans, with either black or varying shades of brown hair. Most of them had some sort of tattoo and their clothing was a bright as their buildings.

But as the Fairy Tail mages entered, all the villagers stopped dead in their tracks. Women halted their weaving or chatting. A group of men with war-paint-decorated faces stopped their conversation and stared. Even the children, and there were a great many, froze in the middle of playing with wooden toys and leather balls to look at these new strangers. People began to make their way over to the strangers, eyeing them curiously and pointing and whispering. Small children twittered about happily, getting close views of the exciting new strangers. One small toddler peered up at Wendy and waved shyly, causing the Sky Dragon Slayer to giggle and wave back.

Erza noticed a group of women huddled of in a corner, pointing and whispering. Following their gazes, the redhead noticed that they were watching the unconscious Solaris twins. Their eyes looked shocked and amazed and Erza's curiosity grew.

"About time you showed up, Hero!" A deep voice called. Hero sighed and began muttering to herself.

"Um, what's wrong?" Lucy asked.

The villagers parted as a young man walked up, a fishing pole slung over his shoulder. He was tall and well-built, with a copper skin and a shaggy mess of chocolate-brown hair held together in a sloppy ponytail. He wore only a pair of baggy pants and an arm-guard and sported a tattoo of a sun on his left shoulder. His eyes were the same green color as Hero's, and shone as he smiled jovially. This smile became even brighter when he noticed the Fairy Tail wizards along with Hero.

"Oh, who are these guys?"

Hero gestured impatiently at the man.

"Orion, where are Grandmother and Grandfather?" she asked. "This is important."

Mumbling in confusion, Orion fixed the brunette with a blank stare. Then his eye caught sight of Aglaia, and the yellow-and-white haired boy being supported behind Hero. His eyes widened for a second and he swore under his breath.

"All of you, this way." Tossing his fishing pole to one of the villagers, Orion led the others to a cabin at the very back of the village. Smoke billowed out of the chimney and the scent of bread baking greeted the group as they neared the door. Hero was first up the stairs and pounded on the door.

"Grandmother, Grandfather!" she bellowed. "Open up, quickly!"

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on here?" Natsu exclaimed. Orion turned and smiled nervously.

"I take it you guys found these two then?" When he got the affirmative, his smile was replaced by a frown. "Well, you see…"

"You have found our missing wizards…"

At the sound of the old, scratchy voice, everyone turned back to the cabin. Standing in the doorway, next to Hero, was a solemn old man with thick gray hair and a matching beard. His face was heavily lined, but his dark eyes were as sharp as a tack. He was dressed in somber robes, leather sandals, and there was an intricate necklace hanging around his shoulders. It looked like it was made of wood and some kind of bone, with a central pendant carved into a sun and a moon.

"I am Okeanos Lykos," the old man said. "I am the leader of this village and one of the people who put up the request that brought you to this island. I see that you have already met my grandchildren, Hero and Orion, not to mention Diana and Phoebus Solaris and Aglaia."

Lucy nodded. "Yes, but can you tell us what's going on? We found them, up in the mountain."

Okeanos nodded. He opened his mouth to speak, but another voice cut him off.

"Of course my dear. Please, why don't you all come in and my husband and I will answer all of your questions."

A kind-looking old woman stepped out into view, her gray-streaked hair braided with blue ribbons and beads. She wore silver and blue robes that resembled those of a priestess, with a similar necklace around her neck. Her green eyes were calm and gentle, though it shocked the mages of Fairy Tail when they saw the long bandages wrapped around her head. Clearly, this woman had been injured recently. Okeanos looked at his wife reproachfully.

"Hestia, please. You should be in bed after what has happened." Hestia Lykos waved him off with a wry smile.

"Nonsense. These children have come here to answer the request we put out, and they have returned the twins to us. It is only right that I be here for this. Now please, all of you, follow me."

Turning around, Hestia made her way back into the house with everyone in tow. The elderly woman led them to a sort of living room, large enough for the group to move about comfortably. The furniture was simple but sturdy and the walls were decorated with hunting weapons, carvings, and photographs. Hestia had everyone sit around the fireplace while she pulled out two mats and gestured to her grandchildren.

"Please, dears, put the twins on those and I'll take a look at them."

"So I take it these two are from your village then?" Gray asked.

Okeanos nodded. "In a matter of speaking, yes. Originally, Diana and Phoebus lived in this village ever since they were small. They moved into the mountains later, and Aglaia came soon after. But they have always been treasured members of this village. But tell me, how was it that they were released from the crystal?"

"You knew they were in that lacrima?" Erza asked. The old man nodded gravely.

"Yes. Fourteen years ago, the twins and Aglaia disappeared. We looked everywhere for them, but they were nowhere to be found."

"I found them while I was up in the caves." Hero added seriously as she stroked Aglaia's fur. "I was just a kid then, but three of them have always been important members of our village. I thought they might be up there and I was right…"

"We had begun to lose hope," Hestia added. "That we would never see them free again. How did you break the seal?"

"Dragon Slayer magic." Carla answered from her spot on the floor next to Wendy. "Wendy and Natsu practice Dragon Slayer magic, and they were the ones who managed to break through the lacrima."

The white Exceed's words had a peculiar effect on the villagers. Okeanos and Hestia looked up sharply, eyes fixed on the two wizards in question. Hero paled, and Orion looked back and forth between Natsu, Wendy, and the Solaris twins. It was Aglaia who eventually spoke up, dashing over to the two Dragon Slayers.

"For real?" she exclaimed. "Are you really Dragon Slayers?!"

"Uh, yeah? So what?" Natsu asked as the small feline pushed her face against his.

"That explains so much." Orion said slowly. "No wonder nothing worked. We were trying the wrong tactics…"

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "What explains what?"

Okeanos chuckled. "All in good time, child. But for this, you have our most sincerest thanks. Now then—"

"Uh…Wh-Where am I?" a silvery voice asked drowsily.

Hestia gasped and Hero's jaw dropped. Everyone whirled around and stared at the far corner of the room.

Two sets of eyes stared back, blinking through sleep and confusion. A pair with a golden left eye and a silver right one, and another pair with the opposite colors.

Dia and Phoebus Solaris were awake.

* * *

**so what do you think? bad, good? let me hear it.**

**-mariposablossom: i'm glad you're enjoying this so far. ^^ and thanks, i'm glad my characters are good. Dia's dress is pretty big, and luckily that's only a special occassion kind of thing. Aglaia is the same size as Carla. and that's cool, Melanie is a pretty good character. she's actually one of my favorites in the story so far. ^^**

**well, that's all for now. Read and Review, and thanks! BYE!**


End file.
